The Little Cherub V
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: The last and final and I mean it this time installment in the Little Cherub series. If you didn't know: BBxRae, RobxStar, CyxBee
1. Teenager

**AN: I don't own Teen Titans, or anything else in this story… other than a few of the characters… and the ideas.**

Chapter 1

"Happy birthday dear Alex, happy birthday to you!" all the Titans sang and then clapped. Alex had a large smile as he blew his candles out, as well as the two large number candles in the middle of the cake: 13! Yes, Alex Garfield Logan was thirteen years old, making his mother feel very old even though she was only thirty-three.

"Yes, I'm a teenager!" shouted Alex triumphantly.

"And that means your finally a true Teen Titan," said Cyborg, ruffling the freshly new teenager's blond head.

"Yes, but he's not going to go out and fight crime," said Raven as she began to serve the cake around to the large Titan family.

"Yeah, I've got enough to do," chuckled Alex. He really did have his plate full, what with school, sports, clubs, and just having fun with his friends. He was in the eighth grade, having been skipped ahead a year when he was seven, so he was the last in his grade to turn thirteen. This was his family party, which was on his actual birthday. His friend party had been on the previous Saturday.

"Finally, now _I'm_ the oldest kid in the house," said Arielle, who was going to be ten in three months, as she accepted her piece of cake.

"I'm second!" said the nine year old Caley as she took her cake next.

"I'm third," said seven year old Austin, who was going to be eight in seven months.

"No, I'm third," said his twin Aaron. "I'm older."

"No you're not!" said Austin.

"Yes I am!" said Aaron.

"Dad, who's older?" asked Austin.

"Which one of you has the birthmark?" asked Beast Boy as he scooped ice cream onto everyone's plate.

"I do," said Aaron, sticking his tongue out to his brother.

"Then Austin's older," said Beast Boy.

"Hah!" said Austin victoriously.

"So does that mean Nick is the fourth or fifth oldest?" asked Caley about her younger brother, Nicholas, who was going to be seven in two weeks.

"I think that makes him fifth oldest," said Alex.

"I'm gonna be seven, not five," said Nick. He had the same facial features as his older sister, but had dark hair like his father and green eyes like his mother. At the moment he was missing one of his top teeth and this caused him to whistle when he spoke.

"Yeah, but now you're the fifth oldest kid," said his older sister, Caley, explaining.

"And Malissa is the sixth oldest then," said Arielle, referring to Cyborg and Bumble Bee's daughter who was going to be seven in one month. Even though she was adopted, she looked a lot like Bumble Bee, and that meant she was a beautiful little girl.

"And I'm still the youngest," sighed Cyborg and Bumble Bee's second, adopted, child Justin, who was four and a half. He didn't really look like Malissa, his eyes and skin were a little lighter, but he was a very cute little boy.

"There's nothing wrong with being the youngest, big guy," said Cyborg kissing the top of his son's head.

"Enough of this age business," said Raven. "Everyone eat your cake or you won't get a second piece." That shut the children, and one teen, right up and they began to eat their cake.

"Should I get Alex's gifts out of hiding?" asked Bumble Bee softly to Raven.

"Yeah, he seems pretty preoccupied," said Raven.

"Nicholas, do not consume so much at once!" said Starfire to her son. "You shall choke just as you did at Caley's party of her birth."

"No I won't," said Nicholas as he attempted to put a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Hey, listen to you mother," said Robin, taking his son's spoon out of his hand and putting it down on the plate. "Besides, you eat too much sugar anyway."

"No I don't!" said Nicholas.

"It's a party, let him have some sugar," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, and _you_ can try to get him to go to sleep at night," said Robin.

"Excuse me, but I believe _I'm_ the one who gets Nick to sleep at night," said Alex, and Robin couldn't argue with that. Every night Alex read a story to Nicholas and somehow got the hyperactive kid to fall into a very deep slumber.

Alex, who was now starting to mature, had become very aware of his special powers and one day his mother sat him down and told him everything; from his demon heritage to his powers. Raven concluded that Alex's abilities were as follows: like his mother he was an empath, had healing powers, and, when he really concentrated, he could levitate pretty high into the air. Now he couldn't exactly fly, but levitation did have some advantages.

And, unlike his mother, Alex had the ability to calm people by focusing on them. He also figured out that when he chanted the mantra his mother had told him, he was able to stop arguments and fights and cause the two parties to immediately come to an understanding. Everyone was pretty sure that he was going to be responsible for world peace someday.

"Alex, look at your gifts!" said Justin pointing to his mother and father who were carrying the gifts in. All the kids turned and gasped.

"Awesome!" said Alex, forgetting about his cake and running over to all of his gifts.

"Dang, we were so close," sighed Cyborg.

"Alex, we're not doing gifts yet!" said Raven. "Everyone's still eating cake."

"Please?" begged Alex.

"No," said Raven. "Get back over here and finish your cake."

Alex sighed and made his way back over to the table. He sat down and began to eat the rest of his cake and ice cream with a fake pout on his face.

"Nicholas! You are eating too much too fast!" said Starfire.

"Nuh uh," said Nicholas defiantly and attempted to eat more cake.

"Mom said slow down!" said Caley, shooting a starbolt at her brother, hitting his spoon and sending it flying away. The cake that was on his spoon exploded onto Nicholas' face, shocking him for a second.

"You're not supposed to use starbolts at the table!" shouted Nicholas, who then sent a starbolt of his own back at his sister. She let out a scream and then sent one back at him. It wasn't long before the two were flying around the room, shooting at each other.

"Hey, not in the tower!" yelled Robin.

"Enough, do not fight!" said Starfire, who was flying around and following her children.

"Take cover!" shouted Austin and Aaron at the same time and they dove under the table, as well as Arielle and Malissa. Justin was laughing up a storm and Alex knew that once again he had to save the day.

"Azerath… metrion… zinthos," said Alex very calmly. A soft light exuded from him and coated the room.

The two little half alien children drifted back down to the floor, calmly. "I'm sorry," they both said together and hugged.

"Awe, it was just getting good," said Austin as the children crawled out from under the table.

"Were any of my gifts hurt?" asked Alex.

"I don't think so," said Beast Boy.

"Let's go you two," said Robin to his two kids, who knew they were in for another lecture. They sighed and followed their father out of the common room.

"I do not know why they fight like that," said Starfire feeling very upset about the commotion her children had caused.

"Don't worry about it, Star," said Bumble Bee. "All siblings fight, some more than others."

"You do not think I am being a bad mother?" asked Starfire.

"No, they're just normal kids," said Cyborg. "Raven and BB's kids are the weird ones, always getting along and sharing and keeping quiet."

"I'm not weird!" said Arielle defensively as she wiped icing out of her hair.

"He's just trying to get a rise out of you, sweetheart," said Raven. "Ignore him."

"Hey!" said Cyborg.

"I've got ice cream on my dress," cried Malissa.

"Come on, honey," said Bumble Bee taking her daughter's hand. "I'll get you cleaned up."

"I really am sorry about this," said Starfire. "I hope they have not ruined your party, Alex."

"Naw, I'm used to the starbolt battles," said Alex smiling. "In fact, if there wasn't one today I would think that something was wrong."

A few minutes later the room had been cleaned and the two Grayson children returned. They both went up to Alex, said sorry, then sat down calmly. Now Alex could finally get to his gifts.

By the end of the day he had received a brand new stereo, a stack of CDs and DVDs, five new shirts, and a meditation mat. He had taken up meditation all on his own, after he saw that his mother did it to calm down. With her help, he learned that when he meditated all of the emotions he was feeling from all of the people in the tower dulled down a little.

"Did you have a good birthday?" asked Raven to her son as he departed for his room for the night.

"Yeah, it was great," said Alex with a large smile and giving her a hug.

"I can't believe you're a teenager," sighed Raven.

"I know, it's so cool!" said Alex. "Well I gotta go read to Nick, so good night."

"Good night," said Raven and she watched her son run off to Nicholas' room. Now all of the children were put to bed and that meant the adults could rest for a little while. Raven went to her husband, who was tying up a trash bag. "He's a teenager," she moaned.

"Yeah, how cool is that?" said Beast Boy.

"It's not cool at all," said Raven. "I feel like we were just teenagers ourselves. How can I have a son that's thirteen? God, I feel so old!"

"Raven, you're only thirty-three!" laughed Beast Boy.

"I feel like I'm fifty-three," she said, burying her face into Beast Boy's chest as he brought her into a hug.

"Oh, you're ridiculous," said Beast Boy, rubbing her back. "You're still young. You know, most women _start_ having kids at your age."

"I know," whined Raven. "I feel so out of place. I mean, I was a mother of four by the time I was twenty-five."

"Well so was I," said Beast Boy. "I mean, a father of four."

"I just don't want him to grow up," said Raven. "I don't want any of them to."

"I know, but it has to happen," said Beast Boy.

He held his wife for a little while and then they decided to head to bed, themselves. Parties always exhausted them out and after that lovely starbolt fight they were all feeling pretty tired. They checked in on their four children, all growing up in front of their eyes, and then headed off to bed.

They changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed. They had been married for almost a decade, but they felt like they were still young lovers. Neither could fall asleep without the other. Beast Boy snuggled up to Raven and let out a relieved sigh as he took in his wife's scent. Raven smiled and sighed as well as her husband's strong arms held her close.

"Thanks for giving birth to Alex today," said Beast Boy softly and kissed her.

"Thanks for knocking me up thirteen years ago," said Raven, kissing him back.

He let out a soft chuckled, as did Raven, and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to finally take him. Raven smiled and rested her face on his chest. His heartbeat always lulled her to sleep.


	2. Still Too Young?

**AN: I don't own Teen Titans, or anything else in this story… other than a few of the characters… and the ideas.**

Chapter 2

Even though the two fell asleep in each others' arms, they rarely woke up that way. Beast Boy was sprawled out on his stomach, his snores being muffled by his pillow. Raven was curled up on her side, facing him, with little or no blanket. That was why she always wore more to bed than him. Unless, of course, it was one of their "special" nights, in which case they always woke up in each others' arms.

Their sleep was quickly disrupted by a round of loud knocking upon their door. The two groaned and snapped awake.

"What?" the two asked at the same time.

"Mom, dad, get up," called Aaron. "I've got soccer in an hour!"

"Oh shit," grumbled Raven as she crawled out of bed. "I forgot. Okay, I'm up!" she called out to her son. She tapped her husband and then grabbed her robe and threw it on. "Come on, time to get up."

"I don't wanna," he moaned and buried his face into his pillow.

"Please, get up," yawned Raven. "You know Saturday is our busy day."

"Exactly, that's why I don't wanna get up," said Beast Boy.

"Fine, I'll drive Aaron to soccer practice, then Austin to baseball practice, then Arielle to gymnastics, and finish up by taking Alex to basketball tryouts for the high school team next year," said Raven tying her robe up.

"Okay, I'm up," said Beast Boy rolling out of their bed and landing on the floor.

The common room was full of activity, as it usually was. Cyborg was in charge of meals, which included Beast Boy's whether he liked it or not, so he was in the kitchen cooking away. Robin was sitting at the table reading the paper. Starfire was sitting on the couch with her children as they watched cartoons, as did the two Stone children. Bumble Bee was setting the table for the breakfast her husband was making.

Suddenly Raven entered with all four of her children, who were each in their sport's uniforms. They were each talking to her and telling her that they needed to get to their destinations on time. As if they were _ever_ late. All four were involved in many activities and that kept Raven constantly moving. Beast Boy was usually busy helping the other two dads save the city, so he wasn't as involved in the transportation as much.

"Breakfasts up!" announced Cyborg as he began to put the dishes down on the table. He usually made the same things every day, eggs, toast, cereal and milk, and always one special dish. Today it was pancakes. The kids quickly rushed to the table and sat down along side their parents. Soon dishes were being passed around and everyone was talking at once.

"Can someone pass the peanut butter?" asked Aaron.

"I don't think it's here," said Beast Boy. Aaron groaned and jumped up from his seat, heading for the cupboard. "Why don't you just have your toast with jelly?"

"Because I need the protein, dad," said Aaron as he hopped onto the counter and reached into the cupboard for the peanut butter. "This is our last major practice before the big game on Wednesday."

"Can I have the orange juice?" asked Caley.

"Here you are," said Starfire pouring some juice into her daughter's glass.

"I want some too!" said Nicholas.

"Oh, I am sorry, but there is none left," said Starfire.

"Awe, not fair," cried Nicholas.

"Here, drink your milk," said Robin, pouring milk into his son's glass. "Milk builds strong bones."

"Speaking of which, I'll have the milk next," said Alex.

"Here you go," said Robin stretching his arm out and trying to get the milk carton to Alex, who was at the far side of the table.

"I'll help," said Arielle. She raised her hand, concentrated as hard as she could, and moved the milk from Robin's hand to her brothers a good two feet away. "Yes! And it didn't drop this time."

"You're getting better," said Raven with a smile.

Arielle was now becoming aware of her own special abilities and was getting better and better everyday as long as she practiced. Like all of the Logan children, she was an empath and like her brother and mother she had healing powers. But unlike her older brother, she had the ability of telekinesis. She was able to move items with her mind, and that included her own body, which meant that she could actually fly. She was still a little too young to fly around like Caley and Nicholas, who were born to fly, but she was working on it.

"Hey, how come Arielle can use her powers at the table?" asked Nicholas.

"Because hers don't cause holes in the ceiling," said Robin, pushing his son's glass of milk towards him.

"Come on, mom, I've got to get going!" said Aaron as he shoved his peanut butter toast into his mouth.

"Aaron, sit down," said Raven. "You don't have to be there for twenty minutes and I can teleport us there is less than three seconds if I have to."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna make a big entrance," said Aaron. "I wanna get dropped off like all the other kids."

"You will," said Raven. "We have plenty of time, so finish eating."

Aaron sat back down and began to eat some scrambled eggs. He took after Beast Boy the most when it came to his personality. He loved to play videogames and could get pretty stubborn when he didn't win. He also thought himself to be pretty funny and loved to entertain the other kids. He also tended to have some interesting theories about mutants and monsters. Yes, he was definitely Beast Boy's son.

Once breakfast was done Raven was off to take her children to their different sports. There was a robbery downtown and that meant the three Titan men went off to take care of that. Starfire and Bumble Bee decided to take their children to the park that day. No, there never was a dull day in the Titan's Tower.

By dinner time everyone was quite exhausted. Alex pressed his dad to tell him everything about the activities he had encountered that day with the various villains. Alex was never one to fight, obviously, but he did like to hear his father tell him about his heroic adventures. He would never tell his mother, but someday he did want to follow in his parents footsteps and save the city.

Of course his father knew this and was very eager to show him the ropes of what it was like to be a superhero. But Raven somehow always knew when her husband was trying to sneak him out to see a battle and always stopped him before he could get a foot out of the door.

"I just don't see why he can't come out and watch one day," said Beast Boy as he cleared the table of the dinner dishes and placed them in the sink to be cleaned. Yes, they had a dishwasher, but that only did half of the amount of dishes that the whole family used every meal. "He's old enough."

"No, absolutely not," said Raven as she helped him. It was their night to do the dinner clean up.

"Why not?" asked Beast Boy. "His powers have to do with resolving fights anyway, not to mention the fact that he's a black belt!" All of the children took lessons in the martial arts with Robin as their teacher. Since Alex was the oldest, and excelled at everything he did, he was already at black belt level. "And even Robin said it would be a good experience for him."

"It doesn't matter," said Raven shaking her head. "He could get hurt."

"He can heal himself," said Beast Boy.

"Do you not care about our son's life at all?" she asked, growing very upset.

"Raven, he wants to watch us take down a thief, not fight Slade!" said Beast Boy.

"I don't care!" said Raven throwing the last stack of dishes into the sink. "I don't want him out there, do you understand? He's only thirteen years old."

"I've been saving the world since I was a kid!" said Beast Boy.

"He's not you!" said Raven. "And he hasn't had any training when it comes to taking down thieves or villains. What if you take him out to watch you at work and something happens and he has to defend himself? Or what if he encounters someone who is immune to his powers?"

"Would you listen to yourself?" said Beast Boy. "You're flipping out about "what ifs". He'll be fine, I swear."

"He's still too young," said Raven.

"Look, I know that you don't want to think about Alex growing up, but he is," said Beast Boy. "He's advanced for his age, and you know that. And he's never gotten into trouble once." Beast Boy handed her a wet dish to dry and made eye contact with her. "And I would never let anything happen to him. Would you at least think about it?"

Raven took the dish and began to dry it off with the towel. She thought very carefully then said, "Alright, I'll think about. But that doesn't mean I'll say yes."

"Just give it some thought, that's all I'm asking," he said, kissing her cheek.

Raven sighed and continued drying the dishes and stacking them. She wanted her children to have normal lives, at least as normal as they possibly could. She didn't want them to grow up too fast and save the world like she and the other former Teen Titans had. She wanted them to live real lives, not save the world and risk their safety.

After they were done Beast Boy decided to go talk to his son, who was waiting anxiously in his room. He knocked on Alex's door and was quickly let in by the handsome thirteen year old.

"So what did she say?" he asked excitedly.

"She's going to think about it," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"No way!" said Alex shocked.

"Yup, I got her to think about," said Beast Boy proudly. "Now that doesn't mean she's gonna say yes, but this is the most progress we've made yet."

"Yeah, maybe by the time I'm fourteen she'll finally let me use my powers in public," he smiled.

"She's just nervous about you," said Beast Boy. "She doesn't want you to get hurt or anything."

"Come on, dad, you know me," said Alex tossing his small nerf basketball to his father. He had been previously shooting into the small basket that hung on his wall. "I never do anything stupid."

"Yeah, I know," said Beast Boy, shooting the ball and missing the basket, making Alex chuckle. "Well, one thing's for sure. You didn't get your basketball playing skills from me."

"Naw, I think it came from Uncle Cyborg," laughed Alex.

"Probably," Beast Boy laughed back. "Now make sure you don't let your mom know that you know that she's thinking about it."

"Gotcha," said Alex winking and shooting the ball straight into the basket.

"Alright, I better get back to your mom or she'll get suspicious," he said dramatically and left with Alex chuckling away. He was glad that at least he could make his kids laugh with his sense of humor.

"Daddy!" came two voices from down the hall.

Beast Boy looked and saw the twins running up to him. "Yes?" he asked.

"You wanna show us how to get to the secret other dimension level in Mega Monkeys: Monkeynauts?" asked Austin.

"Sure!" said Beast Boy excitedly and followed his youngest boys back to their room. He forgot all about getting back to Raven, who was busy anyway.

Raven was sitting on her daughter's bed, French braiding her long strawberry blond hair that was still wet from her bath. She had become well versed to different hair styles, which was something she never saw happening in all her life. But, she had a little girl; therefore, she had to learn.

"…and then Stephanie said that she could do more flips than Marsha," said Arielle as her mother did her hair. "And they both know that I can do the most, but evidently they didn't want me involved, but I didn't really care because it really was between the two of them. Anyway, they start doing round offs on the mat and suddenly Stephanie crashes right into one of the coaches from the high school team!"

"Were they alright?" asked Raven as she put an elastic in her daughter's hair.

"Stephanie had the wind knocked out of her and the coach got a really bad black eye," said Arielle, feeling her finished braid. "Thanks."

"Anytime," said Raven, kissing her daughter's forehead and standing up. "I like our girl time."

"Me too," said Arielle with a smile.

Raven and Arielle always made sure to spend an hour a day just the two of them. Since Arielle was the only girl out of four siblings, sometimes she felt like she had to do too many boy things. That was why Raven had created their girl time, so it was just the two of them. It was the only thing that Arielle was happy she didn't have to share.


	3. Ill

**AN: I don't own Teen Titans, or anything else in this story… other than a few of the characters… and the ideas.**

Chapter 3

Alex asked his father every day if his mother had made a decision, but every day Beast Boy shook his head. Alex had always been a patient boy, but this was something he had been looking forward to since he had figured out his father was a superhero. He wanted to watch him in person at work, not just a few clips from the news. But he had been waiting for a month now and still his mother had said nothing.

"She's not gonna let you go," said Arielle, who was doing her homework at the table, along with all of the other kids.

"She may," said Alex, who was watching over the other seven children while their parents were out doing the monthly BIG shop.

"No way," said Austin.

"Not ever," said Aaron.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Caley.

"Alex wants to go watch our dads in action when they're fighting the bad guys," said Arielle.

"And our mom's thinking about it," said Aaron.

"Thinking about what?" asked Justin, who didn't have homework, so he was just coloring.

"Thinking about letting him go," said Austin.

"She's not gonna let you go watch our dads!" said Malissa.

"Yeah, _your_ mom's worse than _my_ mom," said Nicholas.

"Look, she just wants to make sure I'll be safe," said Alex. "I mean, come on, our dads fight some pretty tough guys. You can't blame her; in fact, you can't blame any of our moms. I just wish I could convince her that I'd be fine. I mean, I can protect myself fine and I have my own superpowers just incase."

"Just don't get disappointed when she says no," said Arielle.

"At this point I don't care what she says," said Alex. "I just want a yes or a no. I can't take the suspense!"

Just then the doors opened and a line of adults filed in, each with a dozen shopping bags in their hands. When they did the BIG shop they got everything from food to clothes. With fourteen people in the house, they easily went through their supplies.

"We're back!" announced Robin.

"Everyone alive?" asked Cyborg, who asked it every time they came back as a joke.

"I think so," said Alex with a smile. He did a quick head count and said, "Yup, everyone's accounted for and alive."

Raven dropped her bags and headed out of the room quickly. This caught all of the kids' attention and they watched as she ran past them.

"What's wrong with mumma?" asked Austin.

"She's not feeling well," said Beast Boy. "I think she has the flu."

All the kids shuddered, remembering their own experiences with the flu. Yes, that had been the worst two weeks of everyone in the tower's lives. That's why they got the flu shot _every_ year.

"Okay everyone, time to put everything away," said Bumble Bee.

"Sorry, we're doing our homework," said Malissa with a grin.

"Well, you can take a break for this," said Bumble Bee grinning back.

The children sighed, pushed out from the table, and went over to all of the bags. They began to sort through the stuff, which was actually a lot of fun and all of their spirits lifted immediately.

"I love this cereal!" said Justin, jumping around with the box excitedly.

"Yes! Pink socks!" squealed Caley.

"Ooh! I wanted this shampoo," said Arielle.

Beast Boy quickly made his way to his sick wife in the bathroom. She hadn't been feeling well all day and had nearly gotten sick in every store they went to. She tended to get sick a lot, what with eight children living in the house and half of them being her own. She was always the one in the house to get the colds and the flus. So this wasn't at all out of the ordinary.

Slowly Beast Boy slid their bathroom door open and found Raven getting sick. "Flu again?" he sighed.

"I think so," groaned Raven.

Beast Boy went over to her and pulled her hair out of her face. He grabbed her hair bush, which was sitting on the sink, and stole an elastic that was wrapped around it off. He tied her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Anything you need?" asked Beast Boy.

"Not at the moment, but don't go too far away," said Raven and she heaved once more.

"Okay, call if you need anything," said Beast Boy and he left her to be sick in privacy.

As he walked down the hall he saw Alex, who was delivering the bathroom supplies to each of the bathrooms. "Hey dad, mind taking this stuff into your bathroom, instead of me?" said Alex. "I mean, since mom's sick."

"Sure," said Beast Boy. "And, before you ask, she hasn't made up her mind yet."

Alex sighed and said, "Alright, tell her I hope she feels better," and went on his way.

Beast Boy turned around and headed back into his room. He dropped the bags outside of the bathroom door, where he could hear Raven still heaving, and then decided to check on his other three kids.

He entered the common room and it looked like a plastic bag graveyard. They were all empty and covering the floor. He began to pick them all up and caught sight of all the kids, who were at the table doing their homework again.

"Hey, who's in charge of picking up the grocery bags?" asked Beast Boy.

"Not us," said Arielle.

"We empty them and put all of the stuff away," said Caley. "Beyond that, they're _your_ responsibility."

"Well la de da," said Beast Boy chuckling and he began to stuff all of the bags into the trash. "Where'd everyone else go?"

"My mom's putting her new stuff away," said Nicholas. "And my dad went to workout."

"And my mom's making sure you guys didn't leave anything in the car," said Malissa. "And my dad went to recharge."

"So I've got to watch you all?" asked Beast Boy.

"You don't have to," said Justin innocently.

Beast Boy smiled and said, "That's alright, I don't mind." He pulled out a chair and sat down with all of them. "So, anyone need help?"

"Why, is mom feeling better?" asked Austin smugly.

"Watch it," said Beast Boy.

Aaron might have taken after Beast Boy, but Austin was more like his mother, especially when it came to smart remarks. All the kids chuckled and went back to their homework. Alex reentered and sat down in his seat to finish up his homework.

Soon Cyborg and Bumble Bee returned as well as Starfire and Beast Boy was relieved of his duty. He quickly went to check on Raven again. He found her just leaving the bathroom, holding her stomach and looking quite green. She slowly made her way over to her bed and sat down.

"God, I hate getting sick," she moaned.

"I know," sighed Beast Boy, who went to her and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"But I'd rather get sick than one of the kids," she said.

"Yeah, you're always more miserable than the kids when they get sick," he said, rubbing her arm.

"Well, hopefully I'll be better by tomorrow," said Raven. "Arielle has ballet."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," said Beast Boy. "You never know when to take it easy when you're sick."

"Well you don't know the kids' schedules like I do," said Raven.

"Make a chart and I'll learn," chuckled Beast Boy.

"That's not a bad idea," said Raven. She shakily stood up and made her way back into the bathroom. Soon her husband could hear her coughing and getting sick once more. He hated it when she got sick; perhaps even more than when the kids got sick. Raven was stubborn and always refused to admit it when she was sick. Except when she had the flu, then she couldn't hide it no matter how hard she tried.

After a few minutes she came back out, looking pale and tired. While she had been in the bathroom, Beast Boy had gotten her a few different drinks. It was always the same routine when she had the flu. A glass of water to wash the bitter taste in her mouth away, some grape Kool-Aid to give her a sugar boost and put a sweet taste in her mouth, and a cup of tea for her to slowly sip. It was always better to have something to throw up than nothing at all.

After her three drink ritual she curled up on her bed and tried to relax. Beast Boy covered her up and put a waste basket next to her bed, just incase. She thanked him and closed her eyes, hoping for sleep so she could get away from the curdling feeling in her stomach.

Out in the common room the kids were finally done with their homework and putting their papers back into their backpacks. Now they could finally have fun and play. The twins quickly claimed the television to play their videogames on the big screen. Nicholas joined them and so did Malissa, who was pretty good. The four were quickly yelling and fighting with each other as the game got underway.

Aaron and Austin prided themselves on being the best videogame players in the tower, especially Aaron, but Malissa was catching up to them, and she was a year and a half younger. Nicholas just played because he loved the images and the sound effects, he really didn't care if he won or not. He had a short attention span and anything fast moving and loud always caught his eye.

Arielle went to her room with Caley so they could play dolls. They always went to Arielle's room since none of her brothers would bother her or enter without knocking. The same could not be said for Caley and her brother Nicholas. So Caley was thankful to have a place where she could be boy free with Arielle, who was basically her best friend.

The two balanced each other out pretty well. Arielle was sweet and smart while Caley was outgoing and strong. Together, the two were an unstoppable team. Not to mention the fact that they both loved to talk, something Arielle got from her father and Caley got from her mother. And their imaginations were something to be marveled at.

Alex decided to play with Justin, since all of the other kids were busy. He hated to see Justin feel left out because he was the youngest. Since Alex was the oldest, he felt he had an obligation to be the big brother to all the kids, especially little Justin. Luckily, he was going through a dinosaur phase and Alex had the best dinosaur toys in the world, according to Justin.

While the children played, Cyborg was able to get dinner started. While he cooked his attention was constantly diverted to the television screen as he watched the kids play videogames. He would shout out directions and tell them secret moves, only to be yelled at by the kids who said they knew what they were doing.

Bumble Bee had the wonderful job of collecting all of the laundry baskets and doing the wash, so that was where she was while the kids were occupied and dinner was being cooked. That meant she had to stop at ten different rooms to collect all of the dirty laundry. And most of the time the kids had their clothes still on the floor, so she had to gather that all up, put it in their baskets, and then make her way to the laundry room. Cyborg had specially made the largest washer and dryer possibly in the world. She had never been so happy to get an appliance in her whole life.

Starfire was currently taking care of Silkie, possibly the oldest living larva in history. But he still was a happy little thing and was the most loved pet in the world. The children loved him and couldn't understand why the other kids at school didn't think having a put slug thing was cool. He slept in Starfire and Robin's room, to Robin's dismay since he never really liked the little creature, but Starfire loved him and that meant he slept where he pleased.

Robin finished his workout and went to see what the kids where doing. He was always worried his kids were fighting, which he couldn't understand since he disciplined them like Beast Boy and Raven did to their kids, or getting into trouble. He saw Nicholas playing videogames, or more like watching and just holding the controller to look like he was, but no Caley. He quickly went to the one other place she could be and found her, in Arielle's room playing dolls and dress up. Of course, Caley demanded he get out before he ruined the game and he quickly retreated. He never did understand girls, no matter what age.


	4. Meant to Be

**AN: I don't own Teen Titans, or anything else in this story… other than a few of the characters… and the ideas.**

Chapter 4

"Are you kidding?" asked Raven.

"No, your blood result confirms it," said her doctor, looking over the results.

Raven had been made to go see the doctor after she had had the flu for a week and it didn't seem to be lightening up at all. She hated going to her doctor, but she was so weak and miserable at this point she had agreed to go as soon as her husband had suggested it.

"What am I going to do?" Raven asked herself, placing her face in her hands.

"You should probably go home and let your family know," said the doctor kindly.

"This is just… this can't be!" she said, her mind racing. She felt like she was going to fall off of the paper covered, pleather bed she was sitting on. The doctor softly put a hand on Ravens shoulder. Raven sighed and looked up. "I'm not sure what my family is going to say."

"I'm sure they'll be there for you," said the doctor with a smile. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No, I still feel sick," said Raven unhappily. "But, I'm guessing I'm going to have to get used that, right?"

"Afraid so," said the doctor. "But it won't last forever."

"I know," sighed Raven. She slowly slid off of the bed and stood up. "Well, I don't want to kill the messenger, so thank you. I better be getting home."

"Okay, but if you feel sick you can lie down until you feel better," said the doctor.

"No, I'm feeling okay at the moment," said Raven. "I think I can make it home."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few weeks, right?" said the doctor.

"Of course," said Raven with a weak smile and she made her way out of the room.

Raven arrived back to the tower and wearily made her way to the common room from the garage. It was Saturday so everyone was home. The doors opened and she saw all three girls, Starfire, and Robin at the table. All but Robin, who was working on the bills, were coloring. The twins were chasing each other around the room, each claiming that they were the fastest, with Beast Boy right behind them trying to slow them down. Alex was meditating in front of one of the large windows. Nicholas, Justin, and Cyborg were watching a baseball game and asking everyone to keep it down. Bumble Bee was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. Yes, it was a very calm day.

"You're back!" said Austin excitedly and he stopped running, causing Aaron to run right into him, and Beast Boy almost tripped over them.

"What did I tell you guys about running?" scolded Raven, even though she wasn't in the mood for scolding.

"Only outside," said Austin, standing up and then helping his brother up.

"Hey, how'd it go?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven waited until the two boys ran off to play and then grabbed Beast Boy's hand and led him out of the room. He found this odd, but he knew she never pulled him aside, away from everyone else, unless it was important. The door to the common room closed and the two were standing in the hallway.

"So what's up?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm pregnant," said Raven.

Beast Boy just stared at her for a second then cracked a smile and began to laugh. "Yeah, good one, you almost got me," he laughed.

"I'm serious," said Raven, looking straight into his eyes, her face as serious as could be.

Beast Boy slowly stopped chuckling and his smile faded. "Raven, don't kid around with me like this," he said, growing serious as well.

"I'm not," she said, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

Again, Beast Boy just stared at her, finally realizing that this was no joke. "But… but that's not possible," he said, his mind beginning to race, just as his wife's had when she found out. "We've been using protection for the past like seven years! How can you be pregnant?"

"I don't know," she said, on the edge of crying. "But somehow, despite the condoms and me being on birth control, I'm pregnant."

They just stood there for a minute or two in silence. Raven wanted to cry and she was leaning against the wall. Beast Boy was lost in his thoughts and still hoped that this was some giant joke. He looked at his wife and saw that she was on the verge of tears. She was still feeling sick and all of this was just too overwhelming for her. He finally sighed and took her into his arms, which she quickly accepted.

"What are we going to do?" she cried into his chest.

"Well… we're gonna have another baby," said Beast Boy.

"We can't," said Raven. "We said that we were done after the twins. I didn't want to get pregnant again. I wasn't supposed to get pregnant again."

"Well, obviously you were," said Beast Boy comfortingly. "I mean, if you got pregnant even though we used everything not to, then I guess we were meant to have this baby."

"This is more shocking than when I found out I was pregnant with Aaron and Austin," said Raven. "And the last thing we need in the tower is another baby, especially another one of ours. Why did we have to have the most kids out of everyone? Why does this always happen to us?"

"Raven, calm down," said Beast Boy, rubbing her back. "Look, you're just in shock; so am I. But there's nothing we can do now, right? So let's just relax and… we'll figure out what we're gonna do."

"I think I'm going to be sick again," she said and quickly headed for their bathroom, leaving Beast Boy alone in the hallway with his thoughts.

After Raven had gotten sick, and finally had that good cry she had been holding back, she lay on her bed feeling horrible. Beast Boy was lying next to her, trying to make her feel better. It was true that they weren't expecting another baby. No one in the tower was. They were sure that Justin was the last, though Bumble Bee was never actually pregnant with him so Starfire had been the last to be pregnant in the tower when she was having Nicholas. That was seven years ago.

"When should we tell everyone?" asked Beast Boy as he massaged her hand in his.

"I don't think I can," said Raven. "I mean, I can tell the kids, but I just don't want to tell everyone else."

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because they'll stare at me and have that same shocked expression that you had and I can only take something like that once a day," said Raven. "Can you do it?"

"You want me to tell everyone?" asked Beast Boy.

"Could you?" asked Raven.

"If you really want me to," said Beast Boy.

"I do," said Raven. "And then we can tell the kids later."

"Alright, I'll go do it now," he said, kissing her and then crawling off of the bed. He knew that Raven hated any unnecessary attention and she really didn't like announcing that she was pregnant. So he wasn't all that surprised that she wanted him to tell everyone.

The common room was just as busy as it had been when he had left nearly a half an hour before. The kids had somewhat changed positions, but they were all still playing and all of the adults were doing odd jobs.

"Daddy, is mumma okay?" asked Arielle. "What did the doctor's say?"

"She's okay, she's just still feeling sick," said Beast Boy.

"What were you guys doing?" asked Austin. "You've been missing for like ever."

"I was just helping her get comfortable," said Beast Boy.

"Oh," said Austin, going back to doing whatever he was doing.

Beast Boy went over to all the parents, who were mainly in the kitchen area. They were talking casually and quieted down when he approached.

"So what's up, man?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, how'd Raven's appointment turn out?" asked Bumble Bee.

Beast Boy made sure all of the kids were occupied and then leaned in closer to them. "She's pregnant," he said softly so that only the adults could hear. And, just as Raven predicted, they all had that same look that Beast Boy had had.

"Are you serious?" asked Robin.

"Yup," sighed Beast Boy.

"She is with chi-" started Starfire quite loudly, but Beast Boy quickly hushed her.

"Don't let the kids hear yet," said Beast Boy. "Raven and I are gonna tell our kids when she feels a little better."

"When can we tell our children?" asked Starfire.

"You should probably wait until tonight, just so they don't let my kids know before we get a chance to tell them," said Beast Boy.

"So… you're really serious?" asked Cyborg. "This isn't a joke?"

"Trust me, I asked Raven the same thing," said Beast Boy. "But she is. She's not happy about it, but she is."

"I thought you guys said you were done having kids," said Robin.

"We thought so, too," said Beast Boy. "But I guess not. And we _really_ tried."

"Well I guess this baby is meant to be, then," said Bumble Bee.

"That's what I said, but Raven's still in shock," said Beast Boy.

"Well this explains why she's been so sick," said Cyborg.

That evening after dinner, which Raven didn't make, it was time to let the kids know the "wonderful" news. Beast Boy gathered his four up and moved them to his room, where Raven was waiting.

"Mumma, are you feeling better?" asked Austin.

"Not really, but it's okay," said Raven smiling.

"You're still sick, huh?" asked Alex.

"Well, kind of," said Raven.

"Why are we all in here?" asked Arielle.

"Your mom and I have some exciting news," said Beast Boy, smiling.

"What is it?" asked Aaron, sitting down on his parents' bed and bouncing up and down.

"Well," said Raven, sitting down between all of her children. "I'm going to have another baby."

The four kids' faces went blank and their little jaws dropped.

"You're pregnant?" asked Alex, shocked.

"That's right," said Raven, smiling.

"Isn't that exciting?" said Beast Boy, sitting at the end of the row of people on the bed. The four were still very shocked and kept looking from their mother to their father, then back to their mother.

"You're really gonna have another baby?" asked Austin.

"Yes I am," said Raven.

"Are you sure?" asked Arielle.

Raven gave a small chuckle and said, "Positive."

It grew quiet again between all of them. Then, finally, Aaron began bouncing up and down on the bed again.

"Cool!" he said, giggling. "Finally, _I'll_ be a big brother!"

"I can't believe it!" said Alex, hugging his mother.

"Now we'll outnumber the other kids!" laughed Austin.

"Yes!" the twins said together and high fived each other.

"Is it gonna be a girl or a boy?" asked Arielle.

"We don't know yet," said Beast Boy.

"Oh," said Arielle simply.

"Aren't you happy, sweetheart?" asked Raven.

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course I am," said Arielle smiling.

"Can we tell the others?" asked Aaron.

"If you want to," said Beast Boy.

"Yes! Come on!" said Aaron and he and his brother bolted out of the room to tell the other kids.

"Well, congrats," said Alex hugging his mother again and then his father. He stood up and headed out to find his younger brothers, who were no doubt causing a riot. Quietly Arielle stood up and exited as well. She went straight to Caley's room to tell her the news, if her brothers hadn't gotten to her already.


	5. It's Going to Be a

**AN: I don't own Teen Titans, or anything else in this story… other than a few of the characters… and the ideas.**

Chapter 5

Alex decided to ask his mother if she had made up her mind. It had been months since his father had asked her, and she had still not said anything. Of course, she had a lot on her mind, being pregnant and all, so he decided to ask her, just in case she had forgotten.

"Hey mom?" said Alex.

"Yes?" she answered. She was sitting at the table making a list of all the baby supplies she still had and what she was going to need. She was four months pregnant now and had finally gained control of her nausea.

Alex pulled a chair out across from her and sat down. "I was wondering something," said Alex.

"What is it?" she asked, writing down another item.

"Well, do you remember a few months ago, like around my birthday, dad asked you if it was okay if I could go watch him in action and you said that you would think about it?" he asked.

"I think so," said Raven.

"So, um, I was kinda wondering if, uh, you sorta…"

"You sound like you father when you stutter like that," said Raven with a small smile. "Remember, think before you speak."

"Well, have you made up your mind yet?" he asked.

"About what?" asked Raven.

"About if I can watch dad fight," said Alex.

"Oh, that," said Raven. She put her pen down and let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I think you're still too young."

"Oh," said Alex. "Okay."

"I know you want to go out and be in the middle of some battle, but I don't think you're ready," said Raven. "But, don't worry, you'll get out there someday."

"So it's not a hopeless dream?" asked Alex with a grin.

"There are no hopeless dreams," said Raven with a small grin.

Alex smiled and then went off to his room. Well, at least now he knew that his mother wasn't totally against the idea of him watching his father. Of course, she still didn't know that he planned on making a career as a superhero as well. He would wait until she wasn't in such a delicate condition.

Beast Boy entered the common room with the twins. He had taken them to the park and they had gotten an ice cream on the way home. He saw his wife at the table and ran over to her.

"Hello," he said, giving her a cold, sticky kiss.

She licked her lips and said, "Hi."

"Watcha up to?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm making a list of all of the baby stuff we have and need," sighed Raven.

"Kinda early, don't you think?" said Beast Boy.

"No," said Raven. "I want to get it all done now so I don't have to go waddling through the mall when I'm all… fat."

"Oh boy, the fat talk again," sighed Beast Boy. "Look, you're supposed to get… big when you're pregnant. So don't freak out when you start to really show, okay?"

"I won't," said Raven, pushing herself out from the table. She took his hand and began to walk out of the common room. "Wanna take a nap with me?"

"Don't we have a sonogram appointment today?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, but it's not until later," said Raven, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Then a nap sounds good to me," said Beast Boy, kissing her quickly as they walked.

The only good thing about Raven being pregnant was that they finally got to spend more alone time together, since she was usually tired and Beast Boy was the only one she allowed to take care of her. They also took more naps together, something they both enjoyed.

"You feeling better?" asked Beast Boy as they both lay down. "I mean, no more nausea?"

"I still feel a little wishy washy, but it's nothing I'm not used to," she said as her body relaxed into the bed. Beast Boy got close to her and began to kiss her, making her smile immediately. "I love your kisses."

"And I love kissing you," he said, smiling, and kissing her even more. He slowly moved so that he was hovering above her. Raven sighed happily as her husband slowly covered her body with kisses. He moved down from her lips to her neck and then slowly pulled her shirt up, so that her stomach was showing. He kissed around her bellybutton, causing her to giggle.

"What are you doing?" she asked through her little laughs.

"I don't know," he said smiling. He lay back down next to her and began to softly rub her stomach. "I just still can't believe you're pregnant. I thought I would never see you with a large stomach again."

"It's not large yet," said Raven.

"No, but it will be soon," he said smiling. "And that's my favorite part."

"Apart from the actual child, I hope," said Raven.

"Oh yeah, of course," he said and then kissed her again. He slowly moved off of her and took her into his arms, so that they could take their nap. He kissed her a few times on the back of the neck and then finally closed his eyes to sleep. He was so happy to have found his true love and know that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

Later that day Beast Boy and Raven went to their appointment, and this was a special appointment. They were going to find out if it was girl or a boy. That meant that the entire tower was a buzz. Everyone was taking their guess as to what it was. They decided not to take bets this time, since last time had resulted in chaos.

"I hope we get another brother," said Aaron.

"Why?" asked Malissa. "There are already enough boys in the tower. You guys had better be getting sister."

"I don't mind having so many boys in the tower," said Arielle, who had been very quiet that day. More than usual, that is.

"How can you say that?" asked Caley in shock. "The last thing we need is another little boy bothering us."

"They don't bother me," said Arielle simply.

"Well they sure bother me," said Caley, sitting down next to her best friend.

"I do hope it is a girl," said Starfire. "We have not had a baby in so long and we have not had a baby girl in even longer."

"Well, the odds are three to one that they'll have another boy," said Robin.

"What do you want, Alex?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know," said Alex, thinking. "I guess I wouldn't mind another brother, but a little sister wouldn't be bad either."

"All I know is that after this kid they better be ready to take some more drastic anti-pregnancy measures," said Bumble Bee.

"Yeah, and I thought Robin needed the vasectomy," chuckled Cyborg.

"A what?" asked Justin.

"Never mind," said Cyborg, before he had to get into a very awkward conversation with the kids.

The door opened and in they walked, making everyone feel a rush of excitement. Beast Boy and Raven both had smiles on their faces, which meant that there hadn't been any unexpected surprises this time.

"Hey everyone!" said Beast Boy.

"You're back!" said the twins and ran over to their parents. "What is it? What is it?" They were jumping up and down in front of their parents they were so excited.

"Calm down," said Raven, before her sons passed out.

"We just don't wanna wait any longer," said Aaron.

"Yeah, tell us," said Austin. "Please!"

"Okay, go sit down," said Raven.

The twins sprinted over to the couch and sat down, where Arielle and Caley already were. Alex walked over and took a seat as well. Now was the big moment and everyone was quiet. The tower hadn't been that quiet in over a decade.

"You're going to have… a baby… sister," said Raven. Everyone gave a small gasp, as was to be expected, and then there came a couple cheers.

"How wonderful!" said Starfire, clapping.

"Cool," said Alex, smiling.

"Thank God!" said Caley, turning to her best friend. "You're gonna have a little sister! Isn't that awesome?"

Arielle was still shocked from the news and suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the room, crying.

"Arielle?" called Raven.

"I'll go after her," said Beast Boy, quickly running after his daughter.

Arielle lay on her bed, weeping. She knew she was supposed to be happy. She knew she should be telling her parents that this was wonderful. But she wasn't. She heard someone knock on her door and then come in.

"Arielle, are you alright?" asked her father.

"I don't wanna sister," cried Arielle.

"Why not?" asked Beast Boy, sitting down on the bed.

"Because… because I won't be special anymore," she wept.

"Why won't you be special?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because I won't be the only girl anymore," said Arielle sitting up. "And I won't be your baby girl."

"But you'll always be my baby girl," said Beast Boy. He brought her close and sat her down on his lap. "And no matter what, you'll always be special."

"I don't wanna sister," she cried again, not being comforted by her father's words.

Her door opened again and Raven walked in, looking worried. "Hey," she said softly. "What's going on?"

"Mumma, do you have to have a girl?" she asked, knowing the answer. She was just hoping for a miracle.

"Why don't you want a sister, sweetheart?" asked Raven, going over to the two and sitting down next to her husband.

"She's worried that she won't be special anymore, now that she's not gonna be the only girl," said Beast Boy. Arielle shook her head and began to cry again.

"Arielle, just because you're getting a sister doesn't mean we'll care any less about you," said Raven.

"But we won't be able to have our special girl time anymore," wept Arielle.

"Yes we will," said Raven.

"Yeah, but I'll have to share it with her," said Arielle. "And I know I sound selfish, but it's the only thing I've ever had to myself."

"Well, how about if we don't call it "girl time" anymore?" suggested Raven. "We'll call it… "BIG girl time". That way it'll only be me and you. Does that sound better?"

Arielle thought and slowly nodded. "I guess," she said, sniffing. "And it'll just be us? No little sister?"

"No, it'll still be our special time," said Raven.

"And I won't call her baby girl," said Beast Boy. "That's your special name."

"But she _is_ gonna be a baby girl," said Arielle.

"Doesn't mean I can't still call you that," said Beast Boy. "And I'll just think of a special name for her, so that no one gets confused."

"You mean so _you_ don't get confused," said Raven. Arielle let out a little giggle and that made Raven smile, as well as Beast Boy, despite the shot his wife just took at him. "Do you feeling better now?"

"Yes," said Arielle, wiping away the remaining tears that had stuck to her cheeks.

"Good," said Raven, kissing her daughter's head.

There came a knock at the door, which surprised all three.

"Who is it?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's Caley. Is Arielle okay?"

"I'm okay," said Arielle. "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Caley popped her head in. "Why were you crying?"

"I was just upset, but I'm okay now," said Arielle smiling. "Wanna play?"

"Sure!" said Caley.

"We'll leave you two," said Raven standing up with Beast Boy right behind her. Once the two adults were gone the girls got right to work playing one of their favorite games… house! They both claimed their favorite doll and began the game.

"Just think, soon, we'll have a _real_ baby," said Arielle with a smile.


	6. Blast from the Past

**AN: I don't own Teen Titans, or anything else in this story… other than a few of the characters… and the ideas.**

Chapter 6

It was time for the BIG shop again and this time Raven and Beast Boy were in charge of the food shopping. Raven was five months pregnant and was finally showing enough that people could tell that she was pregnant. Luckily, she wasn't so big that her body was aching because of it yet, so she could still go out shopping.

"Do you need soy milk?" asked Raven, who had a three page long list of the food they needed and was pushing a carriage.

"Not this month," said Beast Boy, who was pushing a carriage as well. "We bought too much last time."

They moved out of the health food aisle and into the savings aisle. If there was a sale on anything, it usually ended up in their carriages. Raven scanned over the list and slowly began to grab items and toss them in.

"Hey, can I look at the list for once?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, I'm in charge of the list," said Raven plainly.

"But I don't know what we need," whined Beast Boy.

"I'll tell you what to grab, just like I always do," said Raven.

Beast Boy sighed and pressed on. Raven would point and say, "That," and Beast Boy would grab it and put it into the carriage. Raven was getting a little more controlling, now that her pregnancy was a little more than half way over.

"Raven, do we really need anchovies?" asked Beast Boy. "I mean, even Cyborg doesn't like them."

"I know, but I've got a craving for them for some reason," said Raven. "God, I hate getting cravings. Oh! That reminds me, we need pickles, dill pickles."

Beast Boy had forgotten about all of this, but it was slowly coming back to him. Raven could get some pretty odd cravings when she was pregnant. He was happy, however, that most of it wasn't usually for meat products. So he was thankful for that at least.

"We need cookies," said Raven.

"I thought Robin said no more cookies after Nick ran into the table when he was on that sugar high?" said Beast Boy.

"No more cookies for his kids," said Raven. "But I want cookies; and our kids don't overdue it on the sweets, anyway."

"Alright, cookies it is," said Beast Boy and began to grab a few brands.

"Oh my god!" they heard a woman say behind them. That usually meant a star struck fan.

The two sighed and turned around, but who they saw shocked them. "T… Terra?" said Beast Boy at last.

Terra hadn't crossed their minds in years. After Beast Boy had found her, after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, she had claimed that she had had no memories of every being a Titan. Which was true. Two years later she had somehow gotten her powers and memory back and entered their lives once more. They offered her a position on the team again, to Ravens dismay, but she declined. She said that the whole superhero business just wasn't for her and she had been enjoying her life as a normal citizen. But they kept in contact for a little while, before she finally drifted away from them and got back to her normal life.

"I can't believe it!" said Terra. "I haven't seen you guys in like fourteen years!" She looked as beautiful as ever, making Raven feel like a troll with her pregnant stomach. Her blond hair was still long and down, but she had finally filled out and become a woman. "How are you?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Beast Boy.

"Great!" said Beast Boy, hugging her back. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is!" she smiled. She turned and saw Raven. "Hi, Raven."

"Hello," said Raven, being as pleasant as she could. "You're looking… wonderful."

"Thanks," smiled Terra. "You're looking… um…" Terra wasn't sure what to say, since she didn't want to say that she looked pregnant if she wasn't.

"Pregnant, yes I know," sighed Raven.

"How far along are you?" asked Terra.

"Five months," said Raven.

"Oh, this is the best part of the pregnancy, trust me," said Terra.

"You have kids?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, one," said Terra with a smile. "A little girl. You wanna see a picture of her?"

"Sure!" said Beast Boy.

Terra reached into her purse and looked for her wallet. She grabbed it, opened it, and showed Beast Boy a few pictures of her daughter. "This is my favorite picture, isn't she sweet?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, smiling. "How old is she?"

"She's ten, almost eleven," said Terra.

"You're kidding?" laughed Beast Boy. "You've got a ten year old?"

"Yeah, I know," said Terra. "But I got married kinda young and then I had her like a year later." She flipped through the different pictures and showed another one to Beast Boy. "See, this is her and my husband, Jacob."

Raven heard the name, and yet she didn't hear it at the same time. "I'm sorry, what's your husband's name?" asked Raven, her heart racing.

"Jacob," said Terra. "See?" She showed Raven the picture of her little family.

Raven felt like her heart had stopped as she saw the picture. It was Jacob; _her_ Jacob! All those years ago when she had seen him with his wife and baby daughter, that had been Terra! "Oh my God," said Raven, not knowing that she had said it aloud.

"What's wrong?" asked Terra.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," said Raven with a fake smile. "You're right, she is cute. Beautiful, really."

"Thanks," said Terra, sweetly.

"What's her name?" asked Raven.

"Jodie," said Terra proudly. "So, what're you gonna name yours?"

"We're not sure yet," said Beast Boy.

Terra looked at the two of them for a second, then cocked an eyebrow. "_We're_ not sure yet?" she repeated back to him. "So… you two are? Oh my God, no way! You two are together! Wow, I never would've seen that coming."

"Yeah, it was a surprise to everyone," said Raven plainly.

"So, are you two married or what?" asked Terra with a smile, still surprised.

"Yes, almost a decade now," said Raven, who really wanted Terra to leave now.

"A decade!" exclaimed Terra. "Are you kidding me? Hot damn! I never would've guessed. And this is your first kid?"

"Not exactly," chuckled Beast Boy.

"What? Second?" asked Terra.

"Keep going," said Beast Boy.

"You can't be having a third!" said Terra.

"Fifth, actually," said Raven, growing impatient of this conversation.

"Fifth!" Terra practically shouted. "You already have four kids? Where the hell have I been?"

"Wanna see them?" asked Beast Boy, taking out his wallet.

"Sure," said Terra, still in shock.

Beast Boy flipped his wallet open and a long strip of photos poured out. "That's Alex, he's thirteen, Arielle, she's ten, and our twins Austin and Aaron, who are seven."

"Why aren't they green?" asked Terra.

"It's a gene thing," chuckled Beast Boy. "I don't wanna get into it because I barely understand it. But they are mine."

"And, Raven, you had twins!" said Terra, shocked once more.

"That's right," said Raven with a forced smile.

"Jesus, I can't imagine having more than one at a time," said Terra. "After Jodie I got my tubes tied. Birth is just way too painful."

"Yeah, this is our last," said Beast Boy. "She was kinda a surprise."

"She? You're having a girl?" swoon Terra.

"Yup," said Beast Boy proudly.

"Well, congrats!" said Terra.

"Thanks," said Beast Boy smiling and wrapping arm around Raven, who really wanted to go home now.

"So what else have I missed since the last time I talked to you guys?" asked Terra.

Raven knew that they wouldn't be getting out of there any time soon. She sighed sadly and leaned against her carriage as Beast Boy began to fill her in on the part fourteen years of their lives. As they exchanged info, Raven watched as Beast Boy giggled and smiled with every word he said, and Terra did that same. Raven just gritted her teeth and did her best to stay calm.

When they finally got home Beast Boy excitedly told the others about their run in with Terra at the grocery store. Raven was not in the best of moods, something Beast Boy had obviously not noticed yet, and went straight to their room to cool off. Of course, she grabbed a snack first, since she was constantly hungry now.

"Who's Terra?" asked Alex.

"She used to be apart of our team," said Beast Boy.

"So, why isn't she now?" asked Caley.

"She didn't really care for the superhero life," said Robin.

"How did Raven take it?" asked Cyborg.

"Good," said Beast Boy. Then he thought about it. "At least, I think so." He looked around and saw that Raven wasn't in the room. "Where is she?"

"She said she was going to do the lying down," said Starfire. "She told you before she left."

"She did?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, but you were too busy tellin us bout Terra to notice, I guess," said Bumble Bee.

Suddenly Beast Boy realized that she must have been upset. "I better check on her," he said and ran off.

Raven sat on her bed with her snack, which happened to be a bag of cookies. She was eating both from her pregnancy and from feeling very depressed. The door opened and Beast Boy walked in.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked with a smile.

"Fine," she said in a fake voice and popped a cookie into her mouth.

He sensed the falseness in her voice and knew that something was wrong. "Are you sure?" he asked, walking over to her. "Cuz you don't sound fine."

"I'm just… in shock," said Raven.

"From what?" he asked, sitting down next to her. "Seeing Terra?"

"That and the fact that she married Jacob," said Raven. She looked at her husband and saw that he was a little confused. "Jacob! The man I tricked into thinking he was Alex's father! Terra married him!"

Beast Boy's face went pale and he gasped. "No way," he said, shocked. "It's the same guy! Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm fucking sure!" she yelled.

'Uh oh,' thought Beast Boy. 'Raven's mood swings are kicking in.' "Okay, calm down," he said soothingly.

"I can't calm down!" she said and began to cry. "Terra married him! I was in love with him once and now she has him and they have a beautiful daughter and then you were flirting with her in the store, you bastard!" She went from crying to screaming. "How could you fucking flirt with her right in front of _me_, you're pregnant wife!"

"Raven, I wasn't flirting," he said calmly, knowing that if he yelled back he would just upset her more. "I was just talking to her, and I'm sorry if you thought I was flirting."

Raven had her fists clenched angrily, but released them and began to cry again. "I'm sorry," she wept. "You're right; I'm getting upset over nothing. Why do I do that? I'm so stupid!"

"No, you're not," he said, taking her into his arms. "You're just a little upset about Jacob and Terra, that's all."

"Why are you so understanding?" she asked with a smile as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm just doing my best," he said, hoping he wasn't going to say anything to set her off again. Of all times for them to run into Terra, this was probably the worst. He calmed Raven down and then left her to finish her snack and take a nap.


	7. When Everything Went Wrong

**AN: I don't own Teen Titans, or anything else in this story… other than a few of the characters… and the ideas.**

Chapter 7

It was a pretty quiet day. Alex sat on the couch, watching a comedy special, which he enjoyed as much as his father did. On the floor in front of him Nicholas and Justin were coloring and Arielle, Caley, and Malissa were making bracelets out of beads and string. Bumble Bee and Starfire were out shopping; they were putting a nice basket of baby girl clothes and supplies together for Raven, who was six months pregnant now. Raven was doing some meditation on the roof, where she could be alone and get her mind together, which was hard since her mood swings always got worse as her pregnancy progressed.

Suddenly the alarm went off and every room in the tower filled with a blinking red light and a screaming siren. But no one even jumped. They were so used to it that it was like someone opening a window. After a minute it turned off and the three Titan men walked in, in their suits.

"See y'all later," said Cyborg.

"Be good," said Robin in more of a demand than a parting remark.

"Alex," said Beast Boy running over to his son.

"Yeah?" asked Alex, looking over his shoulder; but jumped with surprise when he saw his father right behind him.

"Wanna come watch?" asked Beast Boy with a grin.

Alex just stared at his father for a moment. "Are you kidding?" he asked, seriously.

"No, come on," said Beast Boy, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"But mom said I couldn't," said Alex.

"She'll never know," said Beast Boy. "It's a small robbery at the craft store. Now come on."

"Are you sure mom isn't gonna get mad?" asked Alex.

"Not if she doesn't find out," he said.

"Alex, mom said no!" said Arielle.

"Well I'm saying yes," said Beast Boy to his daughter.

"Beast Boy, let's go!" said Robin.

"We're coming," said Beast Boy, grabbing Alex again and pulling him towards the door. He turned back to all of the kids and said, "Now no one tell." And with that Beast Boy joined the other men, with his son.

"Well I'm telling," said Caley, standing up.

"No, don't," said Arielle, pulling Caley back down.

"Why not?" asked Caley. "You know your mom said that he wasn't allowed to go."

"Yeah, but I don't want him to get in trouble," said Arielle.

"Alex?" asked Caley.

"No, my dad," said Arielle with a sigh.

The three Titan men and Alex arrived at the scene just as the thief was exiting the craft store with a bag of money. Robin and Cyborg went right in, but Beast Boy stayed behind for a second to make sure Alex was safe. He brought him across the street and made sure he stood around the corner of a building.

"Okay, just stay here and enjoy the show," said Beast Boy with a smile and ran off.

The thief saw the three Titans and paled. He quickly made a run for it, but was stopped by a green tiger standing in front of him. He screamed and turned around to see Robin and Cyborg armed and ready to take him down.

"I'd give up if I were you," said Robin.

"Alright, I surrender!" cried the man, throwing the money down and lifting his arms into the air.

"Good move," said Cyborg.

Robin clamped a pair of handcuffs on him and went to hand him over to the police. Beast Boy looked back to Alex and gave him a thumbs up. Alex smiled and waved excitedly.

Suddenly there came a loud sound of smashing and people screaming. The Titan men, and Alex, looked and saw Cinderblock smash onto the scene. He smashed his way through the city, knocking an entire side of a building out. Luckily it had been empty, so no one had been hurt.

The Titan men ran as fast as they could to catch up with him. They hated taking him down, just because of all the destruction he caused and how tedious it was. People ran for their lives and Alex watched in shock. Now he was starting to get scared and nervous.

"We need to stop him before he destroys half the city," said Robin.

"I'm on it," said Beast Boy. He turned into a T-rex and charged at him. He knocked Cinderblock into another building and then turned back to normal.

Cinderblock seemed completely unfazed. He got up and continued to walk downtown. Cyborg charged up his laser canon and shot at the moving cement man. Beast Boy turned into a T-rex again, since it was the largest and fiercest animal he could think of, and whipped his tail at him. Robin threw every exploding disc he had, not really being able to do anything else.

While the Titans fought Alex watched intently. He followed them as they and Cinderblock moved about the city, cheering them on and hoping they would be victorious.

Robin shot a rope and it wrapped around Cinderblocks massive legs. He pulled tightly and its legs came together, making him immobile. He teetered for a second and then began to fall. He let out a gravely, stone like scream and crashed to the ground. The stone giant let out an angered groan and lifted its cement head.

Alex let out a scream of excitement and clapped. "Yeah dad!" he yelled. Beast Boy looked over at his son and waved with a smile.

Cinderblock caught site of the blond teen and grew angry at his cheers for the men who had just taken him down. He let out a yell of fury and got himself back up. He separated his feet, causing the rope to snap, and turned to face his attackers again. But this time his rock mind had a plan. He quickly grabbed a lamp post and hit all three Titans, causing them to fly backwards into a building. Then he turned and set his eyes on Alex.

Alex saw the cement creature make eye contact with him, even though he wasn't sure how, and felt like his feet were frozen to the ground. Cinderblock began to walk towards Alex, but the poor young teen couldn't move. Cinderblock lifted one of his massive block hands and swung at the awe struck boy. Alex finally snapped out of it at the last moment and dove out of the way. Cinderblocks hand crashed into a building, sending debris flying everywhere.

The three Titan men finally got to their feet and looked around, slightly dazed from being thrown into a wall. They saw Cinderblock smashing everything, left and right. And then they saw Alex suddenly crawl out of the mess and run towards them.

"Help!" he screamed in terror.

Cinderblock turned and saw Alex running towards his father and the other two Titan men. He turned his massive body and began to charge at Alex. Before Robin could say, "Titans go!" Beast Boy was gone, sprinting over to his son.

But before they could reach each other, Cinderblock had hit Alex with the back of his hand, sending him flying a hundred yards, and then skidding to a stop on the road.

"Alex!" screamed Beast Boy and ran over to his son.

While Robin and Cyborg took down Cinderblock again and hopefully for good that day, Beast Boy made it to Alex, who was lying on the ground. His heart was racing and he felt like he was going to be sick he was so afraid that Alex was dead.

"Alex!" he said as he reached him. Alex was lying on his back, unconscious. "Oh God! Come on buddy, wake up!" said Beast Boy, taking his son's hand and lightly slapping his cheek. He had cuts and bruises all over him and blood trickled from a large gash on his forehead. "Alex, can you hear me?"

Alex could hear a faint voice that sounded familiar. He had never been in so much pain in his life. He painfully opened his eyes and saw a blurred, green image above him. He knew it immediately to be his father.

"Dad?" he peeped.

"Oh thank God," cried Beast Boy, hugging him.

"Ow!" cried Alex, making Beast Boy let go of him.

"Sorry," Beast Boy said quickly. He tried to wipe the tears from his eyes without Alex seeing, but there was no way that was possible. "You okay? Where's it hurt?"

"Everywhere," moaned Alex.

"Can you move anything?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'll try," said Alex. He attempted to move any of his limbs, but it all hurt too much and he cried out in pain. "No, I can't," he cried.

"Okay, I'm gonna get you outa here," said Beast Boy. He slowly slipped his arms under the injured youth and gingerly lifted him up, causing Alex to groan and whimper with pain.

Robin and Cyborg took Cinderblock down at last and the police, or more like swat team, took it from there. They quickly went over to Beast Boy, who was carrying his injured son.

"Is he okay?" asked Robin.

"No, he's hurt," said Beast Boy. "We gotta get him to the med bay so he can heal himself."

Alex faded in and out of consciousness. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had seen his dad running towards him and then out of the corner of his eye he saw the large cement fist coming at him. Then that feeling of being hit with such a force it could knock you a hundred yards away. It had left him basically in shock. Such shock that he couldn't even feel his body being dragged and scraped along the road.

They quickly got in the T-car and Cyborg drove as fast as he could. Beast Boy cradled his son, never feeling so horrible in his entire life. Robin had grabbed the first-aid kit that was under the driver's seat and had begun to clean the dirt and blood off of Alex. All the while they kept talking to him so that he wouldn't pass out.

Finally they arrived to the tower after what seemed to be hours, even though it had been less than five minutes. They took the elevator right from the garage to the med bay, so luckily they wouldn't have to show the beaten up Alex off to everyone. Beast Boy got him to a bed and helped Robin to finish cleaning him up.

"Hey, buddy, you still there?" asked Beast Boy, honestly scared that Alex wouldn't answer.

"Yeah, I think so," said Alex in a moan.

"Okay, you gotta heal yourself, alright?" said Beast Boy.

"I can't remember how," cried Alex.

"It's okay, calm down," said Beast Boy, taking his son's hand.

"Yo man, maybe you should get Raven," said Cyborg.

"No, she'll flip out," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, Alex needs to heal himself now," said Robin seriously. "And Raven's the only one who can help him."

Beast Boy knew that he was right, but he also knew that Raven wasn't exactly in the right state to handle a situation like this. But Alex needed to be healed.

"Alright, I'll go get her," sighed Beast Boy. "I'm gonna be back in a second, okay buddy?"

"Yeah," said Alex, who was obviously in a lot of pain.

Beast Boy hated to see anyone in pain, and that fact that this was his son broke his heart. His son was lying there, severely injured, because he wanted to show off to him. He had to show him how cool he was. Beast Boy had never hated himself more in his entire life. But he knew that the loathing he was feeling for himself was going to be nothing compared to what Raven was going to do to him.


	8. Unforgivable

**AN: I don't own Teen Titans, or anything else in this story… other than a few of the characters… and the ideas.**

Chapter 8

Raven was sitting at the table eating a sandwich, watching over the kids who were doing this and that. She had noticed that Alex was missing, but when she asked where he was all the kids just shrugged and kept their mouths shut. Arielle had literally had to put her hands over Caley's mouth to make sure she didn't say anything.

Suddenly the elevator to the common room opened and Beast Boy ran out, looking a bit grungy from the battle. He ran over to Raven and then leaned on the table to catch his breath.

"So who'd you get beaten up by this time?" asked Raven casually.

"Raven, you gotta come down to the med bay," said Beast Boy.

"Why?" asked Raven, suddenly growing nervous.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her back over to the elevator.

"Beast Boy, who's hurt?" she asked.

He waited until the elevator doors closed to talk to her. "Okay, I took Alex out to watch me and the guys take down a thief," said Beast Boy.

"You did what!" asked Raven in shock.

"And everything was going great, but then Cinderblock showed up," continued Beast Boy.

"Oh my God, is Alex hurt?" she asked, realizing what the urgency might have been about.

"And we took him down no problem, but then he somehow got a second wind and he…"

"Beast Boy, is Alex hurt!" cried Raven.

The elevator doors opened and Raven ran out into the med bay. She saw Robin and Cyborg, and they were fine. And that meant one thing. She looked over to the bed and saw her son lying in it. She gasped and covered her mouth instinctively.

"Mom?" said Alex, almost crying.

Raven quickly went to him and said, "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Everything hurts," he said. "I can't remember how to heal myself."

"I'll help you," she said calmly, even though everything inside of her was going insane. "I need you to relax, okay? Good, now close your eyes and find your center."

"Mom, what if I fall asleep?" asked Alex.

"You need to fall asleep," said Raven. "That's when your body will instinctively heal itself. Now hush and find your center, like you're meditating."

Alex did his best to push all of the pain he was feeling out of his mind so that he could find his center. He had wanted to pass out ever since he had been woken up by his father when he was on the road. Now he knew why; his body was trying to heal. After a minute or two Alex finally felt all of the pain fade away and he fell asleep. His body slowly levitated into the air and his healing began.

Raven got a good look at her son and tears fell from her eyes. He had cuts all over his body and the gash on his forehead scared her. She knew he would be out for a while, so she decided to leave. She couldn't see him like that, all battered and bruised.

Beast Boy had watched as Raven talked to their son and helped him go into a healing trance. He was never so thankful for her and her powers. He watched as she turned away, once she knew Alex was all set, and then made eye contact with him. The tears were still falling from her eyes and she walked right passed him. He knew he had to follow her. Cyborg and Robin were _really _glad they weren't Beast Boy.

He missed her taking the elevator and waited for it to come back. Then he headed straight for their room, where he knew her to be. He walked in and saw her pacing around the room. "Raven I…"

"I don't want to talk to you," she said coldly.

"Look, I know what I did was…" he started.

"Don't talk to me!" she screamed, half crying. Beast Boy quickly shut up and stood there silently. Raven had a million things running through her mind, none of them positive. "How could you do this to me?" she said at last.

"I know," he said, feeling about an inch tall.

"No, you don't know," she said with venom dripping off of the words. "I told you he was too young. I told you! I told you that he was going to get hurt!" Angry tears fell from her eyes and she stopped to place a hand over her face.

Beast Boy went over to her and tried to comfort her. "I know, and you were right."

"Of course I was fucking right!" she screamed. "I knew this was going to happen and you went ahead and took him out there anyway! You went directly against what I said, like it didn't matter. Did you think I was just trying to be the mean parent and keep my child from having fun? Did you think I just said it without really thinking about it?"

"Raven, please calm down," he said to his hysterical wife.

"How can I calm down?" she shouted. "My son is lying in the med bay healing himself because of you!"

"I know!" he said. "I know, and it's all my fault. I was stupid, I made the mistake. I should never have taken him out there and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry because Alex got hurt," spat Raven. "But you know that if he had been fine and everything had gone the way you had planned you would have come home and told me I was worried about nothing!"

"You're right," he said quickly, not wanting her to get anymore upset. She was six months pregnant, after all, and he didn't want something to happen. "I probably would've done that. And, yes, I'm sorry that Alex got hurt. Trust me, I would trade places with him if I could. But I'm also sorry that I didn't listen to you; I've never been so sorry in my whole life."

"I just… I can't even look at you," she said, walking away from him and crossing her arms. "I have never been so angry in my entire life. If I wasn't pregnant right now the city would be in ruins from my powers. You have done some horrible things before, but this… this is just too much. This is the worst thing you've ever done to me or Alex."

Beast Boy went over to her, but she quickly turned away. "Raven, you know that I would never intentionally hurt you or Alex. I love you with all of my heart and would give anything to make sure you never get upset."

"What you did is unforgivable," said Raven.

"I know," said Beast Boy, truly knowing that it was.

The two stood there for a minute, silently. Finally Raven turned and looked at him. "Get out," she said plainly.

"What?" he asked.

"Get out," she said again.

"But Raven…"

"Just get out Beast Boy!" she shouted, feeling like she was going to breakdown again. "I'm tired, I feel sick from all of this, and I don't want you here."

"Alright," he said, defeated. He slowly turned and headed out of the room. Raven sat down on their bed and placed her face in her hands. Beast Boy watched as she began to cry and he felt like he could do the same. He closed the door and then leaned against it. He slid down and sat on the floor, feeling like his world was crashing all around him.

The hours passed and finally Alex lowered down onto his bed and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw his mother sitting by his side. She had a small smile and she softly ran her fingers through his blond hair.

"Hi sweetheart," she said softly.

"Hi mom," he said with a weak smile.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Alex took a second to check himself. "Good," he said, slightly surprised.

"Well, you look good," she said, relieved. All of the cuts and bruises were gone as well as the gash on his forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Mom?" said Alex.

"Yes?" she answered, holding his hand.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what, sweetheart?" asked Raven.

"For going out to watch dad after you told me not to," he said shamefully. "I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I just really wanted to see dad at work."

"It's okay," said Raven. "I know how much you admire your… father."

"You haven't killed him yet, have you?" he asked, knowing what his mother was capable of.

"No, not yet," sighed Raven.

"Please don't be too hard on him," said Alex. "I mean, I was the one begging him to take me out for like the past year."

"Yes, but he knew that I didn't want you going out there," said Raven. "But, don't worry about him. You still need to rest. You're going to be weak for the next day or so from using your healing powers."

"Can I at least stay in my room?" asked Alex.

Raven smiled and said, "Of course." She helped him sit up and then after a minute or two helped him to his feet. Alex felt horrible that his poor mother was helping him to his room. She was pregnant and showing and he didn't want her to use up all of her strength on him.

She got him to his room and helped him into bed. On the way all of the children had seen him and asked what had happened. They knew something major had occurred, especially the three empath children, they just weren't sure what. Raven told them to visit Alex in a few minutes and he could tell them all of the exciting happenings of the day.

"Hey mom?" asked Alex. "Do you think it'd be okay if I used my powers on you and dad?"

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"Well, I just don't want you to fight," said Alex. "And if I use my special power on you guys, you won't be fighting anymore."

"No, we need this fight," said Raven. "You're father needs to learn a lesson here. But all you need to know is that this is between he and I and it has nothing to do with you. So don't feel guilty."

"I know, but I hate it when you fight," said Alex. "Me and Arielle and the twins feel what you feel and it really, well, sucks."

"Trust me, I know how you feel," she said, no pun intended. "But you'll just have to put up with it for a little while. Or at least until I can figure out what to do."

"You're not gonna… separate, are you?" asked Alex, fearfully.

Raven sighed and said, "I sure hope not. But, like I said, no matter what, this is between he and I. Now why don't you get some rest, okay?"

"Okay," said Alex and he lay down.

Beast Boy had been in the gym, trying to work off all of the terrible feelings he had within him. He knew he had to stay away from Raven and he knew that the gym was the one place she wouldn't go to. But he was done now and decided to check in on Alex. He saw that his son was gone and for a second he freaked out, but then he figured that he had probably gone to his room, so he made his way there.

Just as he came upon Alex's room he saw Raven just exiting. The two saw each other and froze. Raven felt the anger within her return and she quickly turned away from him.

"Is… is Alex okay?" asked Beast Boy.

"He's fine," she said plainly.

"How's the cut on his head?" he asked.

"Gone," she said. "He's resting now if you want to see him and apologize for what you did." And with that she went to their room and slid the door shut.

Beast Boy had never seen Raven like this before. He knew that he had really done it this time and he only hoped Raven wouldn't divorce him for it. This was the first time the thought even crossed his mind. Divorce. Would she really consider it or was he just getting too upset? His heart raced and he suddenly felt panicked. He couldn't let this happen to his family. He had to make this right.


	9. I'm Sorry

**AN: I don't own Teen Titans, or anything else in this story… other than a few of the characters… and the ideas.**

Chapter 9

That night, when Alex was asleep, Beast Boy went in to see him. He was sleeping as if nothing had happened, though he seemed to be sleeping a little deeper than usual. He slept a lot like his father, spread out, but somehow tangled up in the sheets. Beast Boy crouched down next to his son and listened to him sleep. Suddenly he realized that he had almost killed him that day. Alex could have died. What would've happened if he had died? He was only thirteen years old, thirteen and half, actually.

It was this realization that finally brought Beast Boy to tears. He began to weep at the thought of Alex being dead. He imagined finding him on the road and telling him to wake up, never to be answered. It would have been his fault and he never would've been able to live with that guilt.

He quickly decided to leave so that he wouldn't wake his son from the sleep that was trying to help him regain his strength. He closed his door and began to cry harder. He didn't care if he was thirty-four now, he thought that he had a right to cry at this moment. Raven had been right, what he had done was unforgivable; unforgivable and selfish.

Suddenly he felt someone touch him and he jumped. He turned and saw Raven, tears in her own eyes. She had, obviously, been thinking about the same things as he was. They hadn't seen each other in a good ten hours, since it was now three in the morning. Without even thinking about it the two took each other into their arms and held them tight as they each cried.

"God, Raven, I'm so sorry," he wept.

"He almost died today," she cried.

"I know," he sobbed back. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

They stood there, crying and holding each other, for a few minutes. Finally they decided to move into their room, which was a few feet away, so that they could have some privacy. Once in they tried to stop their crying so that they could talk.

"I can't believe I did something so stupid," said Beast Boy as the two sat down on their bed.

"What was it that really made you want to take him out there?" asked Raven, who was trying to stop herself from crying even more. This was hard thanks to her horrid pregnancy hormones.

"Do you want the truth?" asked Beast Boy.

"That's all I ever want," she said, wiping her eyes with his palm.

Beast Boy sighed and said, "I wanted to show off to him. I wanted him to think that I was the coolest dad ever."

"He already thinks you are," said Raven. "You didn't need to risk his life to prove that."

"I know," said Beast Boy, trying to stop her before she began to weep again, and thus cause him to cry as well. "I was completely selfish and I wasn't thinking about Alex's safety at all. I was being Beast Boy the superhero, not Beast Boy the dad, which is what I should have been. I made a mistake, Raven."

"Damn right you did," said Raven through a lung spasm that was breaking through her calming breaths.

"I don't blame you if you never forgive me," said Beast Boy, taking her hand. "Just, please, don't… leave me."

Raven looked at him and then said, "Leave you? Do you really think I'm going to divorce you?"

"Well… I would if I were you," said Beast Boy shamefully, his ears lowering.

"Well, I'm not," sighed Raven. "Though I'm sure no judge would refuse me. Yes, what you did was horrible and selfish and probably the worst thing you've ever done in your entire life, but I married you knowing that something like this would happen someday. Yes, it's worse than anything I could've thought of, but it has happened. And, despite this horrible thing you've done, I still love you just like I will tomorrow and till the day I die. Loving you is just as much a curse as it is a blessing."

"Raven, I don't think I can ever express how sorry I am," said Beast Boy, looking straight into her beautiful violet eyes and squeezing her hands.

"Yes, you have," said Raven. "When I saw you crying in the hallway I knew that you finally knew how I felt. I know now that you truly are sorry. But that doesn't mean I'm not still going to be mad at you."

"I know," said Beast Boy. "I just wish I knew what to do to make you feel better."

"Just keep telling me you're sorry," said Raven, feeling tears in her eyes again. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him as close as she could, which wasn't too close because of her swollen stomach.

"I'm sorry," he said, holding her. "I'm so sorry."

This continued for a few minutes before finally Raven had heard enough. She moved out of his arms and placed a hand on his mouth, hushing him. She leaned in and kissed him, letting the last of her tears fall down her cheeks. Beast Boy kissed her back, not knowing how he could deserve someone as wonderful as her. He pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he said, feeling like he was going to break down again. "And I don't think I can ever show you just how much. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I don't deserve you, Raven. I really don't."

"Don't say that," she said, crying again. "Just because we're two different people doesn't mean we don't deserve each other. I love you just as much as you love me, and I think that balances it out. Don't you remember what you said to me once? We're forever."

Beast Boy cracked a small smile and said, "Yeah, we are." He leaned in and kissed her again. "We're forever." He kissed her like he had when he had first realized he loved her. He kissed her like when he had realized he was always going to love her forever. He kissed her knowing in his heart that she was his only love and what a fool he would be to ever ruin this perfection that was their love.

Raven despised the fact that she couldn't stay mad at him. She hated that he really was sorry for what he had done and was suffering from the guilt he was feeling. She had wanted to tear him a new one, but he was already doing it to himself. He knew what he had done was wrong. And she hated how much they really did love each other, because it meant she couldn't punish him like she would have in their younger, teenage days.

After giving her one last passionate kiss the two could finally go to bed for the night. They were both exhausted from the day's activities and longed for sleep. They crawled into bed and Beast Boy wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. She cuddled up as close to him as she could let out a much needed sigh. He took in her scent and let out a similar sigh.

Morning came soon enough and the two couldn't wake up. They needed to sleep and regain their strength, just like Alex. They hadn't moved at all during the night. The only thing that had moved was one of Beast Boy's hands, which moved down to affectionately hold Raven's stomach. She had a small smile on her sleeping face. She loved his touch that much.

Alex woke up and felt quite refreshed. The day before seemed more like a dream than anything else. He fell out of his bed, since he was still all caught in his sheets, pulled himself free, then gave a good stretch. He was starving and couldn't wait for breakfast.

He made it to the common room and found it oddly bare. None of his siblings were there, or any of the other kids. The only one there was Justin, who was sitting on the couch with his mother watching some preschool show.

"Where is everyone?" asked Alex.

"At school," said Justin.

"What? What time is it?" he asked

"It's ten," said Bumble Bee.

"Oh," he said, slightly shocked. "I guess I'm not going to school today. Anything left over from breakfast?"

"I dunno," shrugged Justin innocently.

"There's a stack of specially made waffles for you in the fridge," said Bumble Bee with a smile.

"Awesome," said Alex with a smile and he headed into the kitchen to make himself a brunch.

Robin and Cyborg entered, after working on one of the T-vehicles, and saw that Alex was up.

"Looks like you survived the night," chuckled Cyborg.

"So I did get hurt yesterday?" asked Alex, who was still a little fuzzy on the whole situation.

"I'll say," said Robin. "I've never seen anyone bounce back so quickly after being hit by Cinderblock."

"Yeah, you better thank your mom for those healing genes," said Bumble Bee.

"Where is she?" asked Alex as he popped his waffles into the microwave.

"She's still in bed," said Cyborg. "She was pretty shaken up about what happened yesterday."

"Any sign of my dad?" asked Alex.

"He's still in bed, too," said Robin.

"They're not in the same room, are they?" asked Alex, slightly shocked.

"To my knowledge they are," said Bumble Bee.

Starfire entered, coming from taking care of Silkie, and saw Alex. She quickly flew to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Alex, I was so worried about you. Are you okay? Are you healed?"

"Yes," peeped Alex through his crushed lungs.

She released him and Alex took in a big breath. At least he didn't need to crack his back now, since his Aunt Starfire had taken care of it for him. He didn't really like a lot of attention, so he went back to fixing his meal.

After eating he decided to go meditate. He never stayed home from school, so it was odd not to have any of the other kids, apart from Justin, home. Since it was quiet, he knew he could get into a really deep meditative state. He ran to his room to grab his meditation mat and saw his father just leaving his own room.

"Morning dad," said Alex with a smile.

"Hey buddy," said Beast Boy with a small smile. "You feeling okay?"

"Oh yeah, I feel great," smiled Alex. "I was just gonna go do some meditating. Is mom still asleep?"

"No, she's just waking up too," said Beast Boy, letting out a slight yawn. "She demanded breakfast in bed so I'm off to the kitchen."

"So, I'm guessing she's not gonna kill you?" said Alex.

"I don't think so," said Beast Boy with a relieved smile. "I just have to do whatever she says for the next… well, let's just say I'll probably retire before I'm done serving my time."

"Better than being dead," smirked Alex as he went into his room.

"I guess," said Beast Boy, chuckling. He leaned against Alex's doorway as his son dove under his bed to grab his rolled up meditation mat. "Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah dad?" said Alex from under the bed.

"I want you to know how sorry I am for yesterday," said Beast Boy.

"For what?" asked Alex as he crawled back out.

"For getting you hurt yesterday," said Beast Boy.

"You didn't hurt me," said Alex. "That Cinderblock guy did."

"Yeah, but I should've gotten you outa there when he came onto the scene," said Beast Boy. "I just want you to know how sorry I am."

"Dad, it wasn't anyone's fault," said Alex. "You know, other than Cinderblock's. So you don't have to apologize."

"Alex, I don't think you realize how badly you got hurt yesterday, or how badly you could've been hurt," said Beast Boy.

"Well, if mom forgives you, I forgive you," said Alex with a smile. "Now you better get her breakfast before she extends your sentence."

Beast Boy smiled and went off to the common room. He really didn't deserve such a wonderful family. Alex really was something else. He was entering puberty and yet he was still as sweet and pure as he had been when he was two. He was really thankful for Raven's powers, which had spread into the children to make them calm and wonderful.


	10. Last, But Not Least

**AN: I don't own Teen Titans, or anything else in this story… other than a few of the characters… and the ideas.**

Chapter 10

The one thing all six parents were thankful for was the park. There was something for all of the kids to do at the park and it gave them all a much needed break as well. Alex played with the dads, who always enjoyed a good game of football. The twins would play for a few minutes, but always grew tired of it and would go off to find bugs. The three girls played house in the large playground and always brought one doll with them when hey went to the park. Nicholas was the worst to keep track of, since he never walked but ran, so Starfire would spend the entire time following him. Justin loved to swing and was just learning how to pump his legs on his own. His mother would stand behind him and give him the occasional push, but he would constantly say that he could do it on his own.

Raven was sitting on a nearby bench, watching the whole Titan family enjoy themselves. Her due date was very close and so she couldn't move around much. She just sat and ate animal crackers; that she balanced on her large stomach with ease. The one thing she hated the most about the end of her pregnancies were the horrible clothes she had to wear. Currently, she was in a large, blue sundress. She really didn't like dresses, but at this point she didn't exactly have a choice.

She knew that her time was close, mostly because she had been feeling contractions on and off all week. It was another reason she was sitting down, because one could hit at any moment and she didn't want to fall down because of it.

"Hey mumma!" called Aaron as he and his brother ran over to her. "Look at the size of this beetle!" He held it right up to her face.

"Oh, yeah," said Raven, not too thrilled about having such a large bug so close to her. "It's big alright."

"Can we keep it?" asked Austin.

"What?" asked Raven.

"Please?" begged Aaron. "It's gotta be special, I mean look how big it is!"

"Where in the world would you keep it?" she asked.

"In Alex's old bug kit he keeps in his closet above the board games," said Austin.

"And how would you know where Alex keeps his bug kit if you're not allowed in his room?" asked Raven with a smirk.

The twins paled and realized they had let out a little too much information. "Uh… lucky guess?" said Aaron.

"No, no bugs," said Raven, shaking her head.

"Please?" the two pleaded.

"You know how much I dislike bugs," said Raven. "Now put it back where it belongs."

The two sighed and headed back over to the tree where they had found it. Raven got a quick shiver from the sight of the beetle and was glad she had talked them out of it. Just then she felt another contraction and groaned. They really were annoying. A few minutes later she felt another and let out another annoyed groan. She saw her husband walking over to her, looking quite out of breath.

"Hey, how're you doing?" asked Beast Boy.

"Okay, I guess," she sighed.

"Bored?" asked Beast Boy, sitting down next to her.

"That and I keep feeling those stupid contractions," said Raven. She felt another and let out a small yelp. "Oh, I wish they would just wait until I actually go into labor."

Beast Boy smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, she'll be here soon enough," he said.

"Good God you're sweaty," said Raven. "The game over?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, relaxing on the bench.

"Who won?" she asked as another contraction hit.

"Cyborg and Alex," said Beast Boy. "You know, I don't think it's fair that I can't have Alex on my team."

"Well he's still… weaker than you, so Cyborg makes up… for that," she said, having to pause as she felt two more contractions.

"Raven, are you sure you're okay?" asked Beast Boy, growing worried.

Raven paused and felt the baby kick her and fidget about. Then another contraction hit. "Uh oh," said Raven.

"What?" asked Beast Boy. "Is it time?"

"I… I think so," said Raven.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his heart racing.

"I'm pretty-ow! Yes, I'm sure," she said as another hit.

"Oh, okay," said Beast Boy, suddenly feeling panicked. "Stay put and I'll get the car ready." And with that he sprinted off towards the parking lot.

Raven hoped that she was right and that this wasn't a false alarm, but two contractions later she knew that this was real. Beast Boy quickly ran back and helped her stand up. Her feet hurt and her back ached and she moaned as her husband escorted her to the car.

Once she was in Beast Boy quickly went back to tell the others about what was going on. The four Logan kids quickly followed their father back to the car so they could see their mother off. She told them that she was fine, but as she was a contraction hit and she gasped, making all four worry. They say goodbye, good luck, and with that Beast Boy quickly drove them to the hospital.

As they walked across the hospital parking lot Ravens water broke and now she was absolutely positive that the baby was coming. She was just glad she hadn't waited and let her water brake in front of her other children. Beast Boy would have been freaking out, if he hadn't been through this twice before, though it had been a while.

They made their way into the hospital and were let right in. Beast Boy had filled all the papers out previously and had had them in the car. He tossed them to the woman behind the desk and Raven was taken right up to a room.

This was the part she truly hated. It was exhausting and painful and wonderful all at the same time, because soon her second daughter and last child was going to be born. And the whole time Beast Boy would stand besides her and coach her on.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Do you want the doctor? Is the bed comfortable enough?" asked Beast Boy, who only wanted the best for his wife.

"Oh, would you just shut up!" she yelled, feeling like he was smothering her. "Why don't you take a walk or something?"

"Are you kidding?" he said. "I'm not leaving."

"Then be quiet," moaned Raven. It was still a little too early for an epidural, so she was in quite a lot of pain.

After another hour finally she was given the shot, and her pain subsided. Beast Boy called the others and gave them an update. Since there were so many of them, they were only going to have the Logan children go to the hospital that day, then the rest could visit later. Cyborg volunteered to take the four kids, since he was used to being the wingman, to the hospital to wait.

Hour upon hour and now the time had come. Raven was finally ready to start pushing and what a relief it was. It would all be over soon. Beast Boy was as relieved as Raven, because he could finally stop running around like chicken with its head cut off and just wait for the birth of his last child.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," said the doctor. He was a young doctor and had a much better attitude than the other doctors Raven had had.

"Sounds good to me," said Raven.

"With the next contraction push," said the doctor.

"Trust me, I've done this enough to know what to do," said Raven, getting ready.

"Alright, let's get your daughter out here," said the doctor with a smile.

She waited and when the next contraction hit she held her breath and pushed with all of her might. The doctor counted to ten and then Raven released and breathed. He commended her and then told her to do it again. And thus the most exhausting part of the process began.

"The head's out!" said the doctor after what seemed an eternity to both Raven and Beast Boy. "Just a few more pushes."

"You're almost done," said Beast Boy, kissing his wife's head. "She's almost here!"

Raven was glad that the head was out, but that was the part that took the most out of her and she was ready to just give up. But she knew that that wasn't an option, so she had to push on. She took a few deep breathes and then pushed again. Everyone was cheering her on and she pushed again and again.

"She's out!" said the doctor and a few seconds later lifted the little girl into the air. Her mouth was cleaned out and she gave a cry, announcing that she was, indeed, here.

"That's it! You're done! She's here!" said Beast Boy, holding his wife's hand and kissing her.

The baby was quickly cleaned and wrapped up in a warm blanket then handed over to her mother. Raven took her little daughter into her arms and finally let out a smile. She looked just like her brothers and sister did before her when they were born. She was moaning and grunting and her little fingers felt around, since her little eyes weren't ready to open yet.

"Thank God," was all Raven was able to say.

Alex was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room, as well as Arielle. The twins were sitting on the floor playing with a few toys that were kept in a bin in the corner of the room. Cyborg was looking at a few odd pictures that were hanging on the walls and trying to figure out what they were of.

Finally the doors opened and Beast Boy poked his head through. He saw his kids and Cyborg and let out a large smile. "Hey guys," he said, announcing his presence.

All the kids looked up and smiled, then there came a round of, "Daddy!" They each jumped up and ran over to him. He embraced each of them and then saw Cyborg come over as well.

"So is she here?" asked Aaron, excitedly.

"Yup, you're little sister's here," said Beast Boy with a large smile. All the kids smiled and hugged him again.

"How's Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"Good," said Beast Boy. "Tired, but good."

"Can we see her?" asked Arielle.

"Yeah, that's why I came out," said Beast Boy. "She wants to see you and show you your sister."

The four kids and Cyborg followed Beast Boy down the quiet hallway to Ravens room. He opened the door and held it for the kids. They were each trying to hold back their smiles, but failed when they saw their mother in bed with their little sister in her arms.

"Hi," said Raven with a tired smile.

"Hi mumma," they all said as they made their way over to the bed. They took a good look at their sister and couldn't help smiling even wider.

"She's so little," said Austin.

"She's like one of my baby dolls but real," squealed Arielle.

"Are you okay?" asked Alex to his very tired looking mother.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," said Raven with soft smile. "Just exhausted."

"What do you think, Cy?" asked Beast Boy proudly.

"You've done it again," said Cyborg, shaking Beast Boy's hand. "I don't know how, but you've produced more kids than me and Robin combined.

"What's her name?" asked Aaron.

"Well, your father and I were talking it over," said Raven. "And her name is Anna-lee Arella."

"Arella?" said Austin.

"Yes, after my mother," said Raven.

"Like how my middle name is after daddy's mother," said Arielle with a smile.

"That's right," said Raven with a smile.

"Kinda a mouthful," said Alex.

"What is?" asked Beast Boy.

"Her name," said Alex. "Anna-lee Arella Logan."

"You don't like it?" asked Raven.

"No, I really do," said Alex with a smile. "It's cool, it's strong, it demands attention. It's perfect!"

They all smiled and the little Anna-lee fidgeted in her mother's arms. She soon cuddled against her mother and fell back asleep. All the children awed and giggled at the same time. Yes, they definitely liked their little sister already.


	11. New Member!

**AN: I don't own Teen Titans, or anything else in this story… other than a few of the characters… and the ideas.**

Chapter 11

_THREE YEARS LATER_

"Happy birthday dear Alex, happy birthday to you!" all the Titans sang. Alex had a large smile as he blew his candles out, as well as the two large number candles in the middle of the cake: 17! He had his little sister in his arms and she was helping him blow out the candles. When they were out everyone clapped and three year old Anna-lee giggled and squealed happily. She looked just like Arielle and had the same strawberry blond hair as her sister.

"One year away from eighteen," said Cyborg, giving Alex a few birthday punches.

"I know," said Alex with a smile as he rubbed his now sore arm. "One year from being a legal adult." He was now as tall as his father and just as handsome.

"Yeah, one year until we can finally kick you out of the tower," laughed Beast Boy.

"He's already in college," said Raven as she cut the cake. "How much farther do you want him to go?"

"Don't worry mom," said Alex, kissing his mother on the cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," said Raven and she handed him his cake.

"Do we have coffee ice cream?" asked the almost fourteen year old, budding Arielle.

"I think so," said Bumble Bee. "Check the door of the freezer."

"I want strawberry ice cream, please," said seven and a half year old Justin.

"Here you are," said Starfire, who was in charge of the ice cream distribution.

"Can I have two scoops?" asked the almost ten year old Nicholas.

"I don't think so," said Robin.

"But I won't run around, I promise," said Nicholas.

"No," said Robin. "You sealed your fate on Anna-lee's birthday with that little trip to the hospital."

"Yeah, no more stitches," said twelve year old Caley teasingly to her brother. Nicholas got a starbolt ready, but his father shot him a death glance. He quickly put his hand down and began to eat his cake.

"I still haven't gotten a piece," said Malissa, who was one month away from being ten.

"Here you go," said Raven, handing her a large piece, making Malissa lick her lips with anticipation.

"Thank you," she said with a large smile.

"Where's dad?" asked Alex, who suddenly realized his father had disappeared.

"He's getting your gift," said Raven.

"Kinda late to be buying gifts, isn't it?" said ten and a half year old Aaron.

"Dad probably broke the original and had to buy another one," snickered Austin.

The twins laughed and their mother nudged them both. "Hey, cut it out," she said. "Only I'm allowed to make fun at your father."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Cyborg with a smile.

"Okay, only the adults can make fun of him," said Raven.

"One more year, Alex," said Aaron, patting his brother on the back.

"Yeah, then you can make fun of dad all you want!" said Austin.

"I could, but I won't," said Alex.

"And that's why you're my favorite boy," said Raven.

"What!" the twins shouted in shock.

Raven chuckled and the twins knew that she was joking. The doors opened and Beast Boy came in. He had a large, flat box in his hand that looked to be wrapped in the car.

"There you are," said Raven.

"Hey, sorry I took so long," he said running over. "I'll be back in a second." And with that he ran out of the room, with the gift. Alex looked slightly confused, but shook it off and went back to eating his cake.

Beast Boy quickly came back and got his own piece of cake at last. He and Raven exchanged a few quiet words and would look at Alex, which he found very suspicious. He knew his parents were planning something, he just wasn't sure what.

Finally they moved from the cake to the gifts. Alex mainly let Anna-lee open the gifts for him, since she enjoyed it far more than he ever could. She sat on her big brother's lap and tore the wrapping paper apart.

"You're good at this," said Alex to Anna-lee.

"I know," she said proudly. She was in a little light blue party dress that had yellow flowers on it. She was probably the most loved child that had ever been born in the tower; mostly because all of the other children took care of her just as much as the adults. She was the baby of the family and that in its self made her special. And she was a wonderful little girl, even at the age of three. She really was just like all of the other Logan children.

"Thanks everyone," said Alex after he, or rather Anna-lee, opened the last gift.

"Thank you," said Anna-lee, who still hadn't realized that the day wasn't about her. Everyone laughed and she smiled.

"What about the gift dad just got?" asked Aaron, who never missed a beat.

"Yeah, where is it?" asked Austin.

"That's his special gift and he's not unwrapping it yet," said Raven.

"Why not?" asked the twins.

"Because it's special," said Beast Boy, ruffling his sons' blond heads.

Anna-lee let out a long yawn and that meant it was time for her afternoon nap. Raven scooped her up and went to put her down. While she did that the rest of the adults began to clean up the common room from the party. Alex went to drop all of his new stuff into his room.

As he put away a stack of new CDs he heard his door open and he saw his parents walk in. "Hi," he said with a smile.

"Good birthday?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, you looked like you cleaned up," said Beast Boy, looking at all of the gifts.

"Awesome birthday, as usual," said Alex with a chuckle. "So, is this about my "special" gift?"

"Yup," said Beast Boy, taking the gift out from behind his back. He handed it to Alex, who smiled.

"I wonder what this could be," he said, shaking the box. "Let me guess, clothes?" It was obvious that it was a clothes gift box.

"In a way," said Raven with a smile.

"It kinda feels weird not to have Anna-lee open it," he said as he unwrapped his gift. He opened the box up and couldn't believe what he saw. "Is… is this what I think it is?"

"Depends on what you think it is," said Beast Boy.

Alex took it out and threw the box aside. He shook it out and looked upon a suit. But not just any suit. It was a superhero's suit. The material was light blue at the neck and slowly faded into midnight blue at the legs. On the chest was a white diamond and within it was a large A. It also came with a mask, much like Robins, but it was blue, not black.

"This is… this is…" stuttered Alex.

"Your own costume," said Raven.

"And," said Beast Boy reaching into his pocket, "this." He handed Alex his very own communicator. "You're an official Titan now."

Alex felt dizzy he was so shocked and happy. "Is this for real?" he asked, not believing it. "I mean, am I really a Titan?"

"Yes you are," said Raven with a smile, which was hiding the fact that she was very nervous about all of this.

Alex looked at the suit and the communicator and gave his parents the biggest smile they had ever seen on him. He threw them on his bed and hugged his parents as tightly as he could. He released them and then picked the suit back up.

"This is so cool!" he shouted. "Can I try it on?"

"Of course," said Beast Boy, throwing the mask, that had fallen on the floor, over to him. He and Raven went out of their son's room so he could change.

Alex put the skin tight suit on and looked at himself in the mirror. He was now really thankful that his father had made him workout, because he thought he looked rather… well, good. He grabbed the mask and put it on. He struck a pose and then quickly turned towards the doors.

"Okay, come in," he said, beaming.

The door slowly slid open and his parents reentered. Alex felt slightly embarrassed and hoped that he looked as good to them as he looked to himself. His parents were shocked for a moment, then let out a big smile.

"So… what do you think?" he asked, nervously.

"It fits you like a glove," said Raven.

"You look great!" said Beast Boy. "See? I told you working out everyday wasn't pointless."

"Yeah, you were right," chuckled Alex. "This is just… unbelievable. I can't believe I'm a real Titan now."

"Neither can I," said Raven, on the edge of tears.

"But, I have a question," said Alex.

"Shoot," said Beast Boy.

"I get that the mask is to hide my secret identity and all," said Alex. "But, won't the A across the chest and the fact that everyone calls me Alex give me away?"

"Well, you're not going to go by Alex anymore," said Raven.

"I'm not?" asked Alex. "So… I got a superhero name too! What is it?"

"Angel," said Beast Boy and Raven together.

Alex thought about it for a second and smiled. "Cool, like the X-man!"

His parents looked at him queerly for a second and then both said, "Shit!" They quickly covered their mouths, but Alex just began to laugh.

"We, uh, didn't realize that there was an X-man called Angel," said Raven.

"That's okay," said Alex. "He's just a fictional character. I'm gonna be the _real_ Angel. How'd you come up with the name, though."

"You've always been my angel," said Raven.

"And your powers have all to do with keeping the peace," said Beast Boy. "So, we just thought that Angel would be perfect for you."

"So, does this mean that I get to go out on missions with you now?" asked Alex.

"That's what being a Titan means," said Beast Boy.

"And you think I'm ready?" he asked.

"I know you're ready," said Raven.

"Yeah, it was _her_ decision," said Beast Boy. "I've been asking for the past two years to make you an official Titan."

"So, this is the real deal," said Alex, just to make sure.

"Yes," Raven sighed. "It is. But could take the mask off now?"

"Oh, yeah," said Alex grabbing the mask and peeling it off.

"Much better," said Raven, happy to see her son's face.

Suddenly the siren went off, and that meant one thing. Trouble! Beast Boy smiled, Alex felt like he was going to explode from the excitement, and Raven felt like she was going to cry. She knew that he was ready to take care of himself, she just didn't want her Alex out there in the danger again.

"Come on, bud," said Beast Boy with a smile. "Let's go, it's your first mission!"

"Awesome!" said Alex, putting his mask back on. The two ran out of the room and left Raven, feeling sick from the nervousness.

Suddenly Alex ran back in and wrapped his arms around his mother. "Thanks, mom," he said. "And don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I know," said Raven, hugging him as tight as she could. She released him and said, "Now go out there and show your father up."

"You got it!" said Alex with a smile and he ran off to join the other Titan men.

Raven was now left all alone in her eldest son's room. She slowly went over to his bed and sat down. She couldn't believe her son was a Titan now, fighting and risking his life for the better good. He was almost an adult, and she still couldn't get over that. But no matter what, he would always be her angel. Her little cherub.

The End

!PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
